Believe in lust
by VBALLxISxLOVE
Summary: I Gabriella Elizabeth Montez dont believe in love. I believe people fall in lust Gabi doesnt believe in love and doesnt need a man to get her through life. When a new guy comes will he teach her to love? this is not the same old love story. its a troyella
1. Independent Woman

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

When your mom has had 7 failed marriages, love seems like something impossible to get, thats why I Gabriella Elizabeth Montez don't believe in love. I believe people fall in lust, they go and say 'I love you' to get into someone's pants then break up like nothing happened. Guys always seem to think that girls need them to pay the bills, carry the big heavy boxes, and whatever else but the reality is us girl can pay our own bills and move all the heavy stuff, adn we don't need a guy always there. I've never been in this so called 'love' and don't plan to, especially when most of of the guys around me claim they love me for me, when all they want is my body, use me as a trophy, and for my money. Oh did I mention my mom is the designer of Meri(made up) one of the hottest brands out there, its as big as Dior, Louis Vuitton, Versace and others, so yeah I'm pretty wealthy...well my mom is but since I'm her daughter I guess I am. You may be thinking I'm some rich, spoiled brat but I'm not. Sure I have alot of designer stuff, tons of sunglasses since I guess you could say I'm obsessed with them but anyways I'm very down to earth, and I don't go around having people put me on TV for being some heiress. My friends? Well lets just say they're amazing, Sharpay is my best friend and has been ever since I moved to Albuquerque which is the middle of sophomore year of high school. The rest of my friend or as I like to say 'the gang' are Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan. Oh and extra curricular stuff at school, well I'm on the schoslatic decathalon team and the dram club. You may think besides my mom's marriage problems my life's perfect, but its far from it. Welcome to my life.

* * *

Mondays, my least favorite day of the week, why? Because after a weekend who wants to wake up early to go to school. After my morning shower I went to my huge closet and grabbed some light washed jeans, a light blue Hollister tee, a white jacket and some white flip flops. Yeah it wasn't a flashy outfit but whatever. After I got dressed and put on some lotion called Love Spell, applied a tiny bit of make-up and straighten my normally curly hair, I grabbed my school stuff, and a pair of white Chanel sunglasses before going downstairs. There was a smell coming from the kitchen...chocolate pancakes, great that means mom probably met some guy who she'll be engaged to 6 months from now, get maried a few months after that, divorce after 5 months, swear off love, then repeat the whole thing again 2 years later. 

"Ma I'm heading to school! I'll be back late today since I have basketball try-outs!" I called heading toward the front door.

"Ok sweetie good luck!" Mom called back. I walked to my black Mercedes CLK350 coupe, throwing my stuff in theassenger seat before driving off to school. When I reached school, I grabbed my stuff after parking my car and walked through the front doors of East High, something seemed different today, instead of a quiet Monday morning, the halls seemed full of energy and even more whispers then usual.

"Can you believe he's coming back?" I heard someone whispered sounding really excited.

"Wonder if he'll be as hot as before" I heard a cheeleader squeal, who are they talking about? As I reached my locker and put my stuff away and got out stuff for my morning classes Sharpay came up looking more perky then she'd usually be on Mondays.

"Hey Ella!" Shar said.

"Hey Shar, you seem happy today, whats up?" I asked.

"Troy's moved back to Albuquerque today is supposed to be his first day!" Sharpay said excitedly, Troy...he must be the guy I've been hearing about.

"Um Shar, one who the heck is Troy and two aren't you dating Zeke?" I asked.

"Of course I'm dating Zeke but Troy was like my brother. And what do you mean who- oh yeah he moved right before you came here, well he was like the golden boy at East High, captain of the basketball team, everygirl loved him and-"

"In other words some egotistical jock head, who'll hook up with someone the first week they're here" I finished for her, Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ella he's not that bad, you'll love-" Sharpay stopped at that when I give her a look, she sighed, "you'll like him when you meet him" She said.

"Yeah whatever, I doubt that." I said as we walked to homeroom, on the way alot of guys were staring and giving me winks, I would say giving sharpay winks but she's dating Zeke and everyone knows that, anyways guys always try to hit on me but I never give them the time of day. As we reached homeroom Sharpay left my side and practically ran over to where a little crowd was gathered...Troy, if he was gonna get that much attention then I'm right he's probalby got the biggest ego in the world. I walked past the crowd and to my seat in the back by Taylor who was actually instead of all over Troy, she was talking to her boyfriend Chad.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad said I gave him a friendly hug before sitting in my seat.

"Hi Tay! Hey Chad" I said.

"So I see you're not hanging over my buddy Troy." Chad said poiting to the guy infront of him, while Taylor and I gave him a 'did you really just ask that'.

"No Chad, if you haven't noticed, I haven't giving any guy the chance," I saw Troy turn around and look at me but kept talking and ignored him "And I'm not gonna change just because some guy comes here who seems to have every girl worship the ground he walks on." I said.

"Just asking" Chad said turning and started to Troy, while the rest of the gang came over and Sharpay took her seat in front of me, just as Darbus came in wearing one of her ridiulously colorful outfits.

"Quiet down!" She said sternly and cleared her throat before continuing, "Now we have a new student today Troy Bolton, if you don't know him then get to know him anyways today..." Darbus went on with teh announcent for the rest of homeroom. After the the bell rang the I was the last to leave since I had gym and the teacher doesn't mind if you're a few minutes late. I grabbed my stuff and walked out noticing Troy was leaning against the wall, 3...2...1..

"Hey Gabriella right?" He asked walking up behind me as if on cue, I could basically predict evey guy's moves bacause they're all the same.

"Not interested." I said walking alittle bit faster and turning into the gym noticing Troy still behind me.

"Miss! Why are you late!?" Some guy yeled, great a new gym teacher this day keeps getting better.

"I was-"

"She was helping me with something dad" Troy said standing next to me, wait did he just say dad?

"Ok well don't be late again neither one of you now have a seat." Troy's dad said.

"Now for those of you who don't know or remember, I'm coach Bolton, I'll be the gym teacher and guy's basketball coach. Today Well be starting some basketball" He went on and on about what we were gonna do for the day. After the whole basketball talk Coach Bolton asked if there were any volenteer and picked Troy, he asked if anyone wanted to play one on one against him and all the hands dropped. What is up with that everyone is acting like Mr. Ego is god or something, I rolled my eyes and raised my hand.

"Ah Miss..."

"Gabriella Montez" I finished for coach.

"Right Miss Montez come over here." Coach said handing the basketball over, everyone in the gym watched us.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Troy asked, typical every guy thinks just because I'm a girl or I'm smart it means I can't dribble a basketball. I grabbed the ball from Troy and made a easy 3-pointer.

"Just make sure your ready" I said and he raised an eye brow and we started our game. It ended up in a tie and both of us out of breath.

"Ok! Everybody grab a baskteball and start practicing. Troy, Gabriella go get something to drink." Coach said, I headed for the gym door with Troy behind me.

"Good game, I've never been that out of breath before." Troy said.

"Later Bolton" I said going back into the gym.

* * *

_Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave_

Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own car note, I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

The shoes on my feet  
I bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I bought it  
The house I live in  
I bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I bought it  
I depend on me (I depend on me)

Chorus  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent

Question: How'd you like this diamonds that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
I bought it  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I bought it  
The house I live in  
I bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I bought it  
I depend on me (I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

_**The song is Independent Women by Destiny's Child. Well thats the first chapter, no this is not gonna be Troy winning Gabi over then they date its not gonna be that boring they'll be some twists in the story but review and I'll update.**_


	2. Just The Girl

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

Troy Bolton is the most annoying guy EVER!! Now you may be thinking I'm being a little to harsh since I've known him for like a week but you would think the same thing if you had pretty much every freaking class with him. Everywhere I go there's Troy, I know its not his fault, but I don't have a leash on the boy he just can't leave me alone even if he doesn't have the class with me, and you know what else makes it more annoying? He has a little fan club that follows him so all day long I have Troy and the atleast 4 cheerleaders right behind. Oh and it doesn't help that I see him after school since the girls and guys' basketball team practice together. Well anyways now that I've let out some steam, my mom has a new boyfriend his name is Tom or Tim or Todd...something with a t. He kepts trying to act like he's my dad, the other day I was in my room and he came up and told me to clean it, who the H E double hockey sticks does he think he is, mom will probably dump him before my room even gets cleaned. And if you're wondering yes I do know my dad, no not the 6 step-dads but my real one, actually we have a really good realtionship, he lives in New York and I go there to visit him during the summer, my parents divorced because they were better off as friends...then what the heck were they thinking getting married then saying they wanted to be friends.

* * *

I had just gotten home from basketball practice, after parking my car and grabbing my stuff, noticing a strange car in the drive way but ignored it, I headed to the front door. 

"Hi Stan!" I called out to our gardener, he was about 40 and worked for us since we moved here.

"Afternoon Gabriella!" He said and kept doing whatever. I unlocked the double doors and walked in and what do I see? My mom cuddling with Tim or Todd or Tom on the couch, I rolled my eyes and started for my room but soemthing mom said made me want to leave the house immediately.

"Gabriella your boyfriend's upstairs! Why didn't you tell me you about him he seems really nice" Mom said, boyfriend? I walked upstairs and opened my my bedroom door and guess who was laying on my bed watching TV? Thats right ding ding ding Mr. Ego himself.

"Troy what are you doing here? How did you get here so quick, and how did you find out where I live?" I asked throwing my stuff on the floor.

"Came to see you, I left practice early, and Sharpay told me, by the way nice mansion." Troy said sitting up in my bed.

"What can you possibly want to see me for?" I asked.

"One of my friends is having a party Friday and-"

"If you came here to ask me to Jason's party then you wasted your time." I said emptying the clothes in my gym bag down the laundry shoot.

"Come on Brie-

"Gabriella"

"As I was saying come on Brie

"Bolton!" I warned.

"Come on _Gabriella_, its one party." Troy said.

"Sorry you got your hopes up but no." I said.

"Are you even going to the party?" Troy asked..

"Yes I am just not with you. See ya around" I said before grabbing a towel and going into my bath room that was connected to my room. After my shower I wrapped my the towel around body and walked into my room.

"You look pretty sexy in that towel." Troy said, what was he still doing here...ugh that boy never leaves me alone.

"What ever, why are you still here shouldn't you be i don't know at your own house?" I asked walking into my walk-in closet and grabbing some pajamas which for me was a pair of short shorts, a tank and light zip up jacket.

"I could be but that means I woudln't get to see you in a towel." Troy said I rolled my eyes, no not playfully and walked into my bathroom to change. When I came back out...OMG! Why is Troy still here gosh you would think he'd leave by now.

"Troy I'm gonna say this nice and slow so even your tiny little brain can understand it. Get. Out. My. Flippin. House!" I said loudly.

"All you had to do was ask," he said getting up from my bed and toward by balcony.

"You know we have a front door right?" I asked.

"Whats the fun in that?" Troy said kissing my cheek and started down the tree.

"Later beautiful!" He called before walking away

"UGH!!" I groaned and wiped my face before stomping back in my room and closing the balcony doors...locking it. Who does he think he is he can't just go kissing somebody, even though it was only on the cheek...and before you ask no, I didn't feel anything at all.

* * *

"Ella your closet is bigger then mine which is amazing, your mom is like one of the biggest designers out there and you say you nothing to wear!?" Sharpay asked, her, Taylor and Kelsi were all at my house getting ready for the party. Shar and I were in my closet while Taylor was finishing Kelsi's hair. 

"Well I have stuff to wear I just can't pick out anything." Sharpay rolled her eyes and sped around my closet picking out things for me to wear, five minutes later she picked out everything, that girl is gifted. I looked at the stuff she handed me, a medium dark denim skirt, a black knit halter that was hugged me around my 'top' area then was flowy, and a pair of black cork canvas pumps, I went to the bathroom and got dressed. I didn't really apply any make-up just some mascara, a tiny bit of eye shadow and of course lipgloss and my long curly hair left the same, just re-done. All of us girls got into Sharpay's car and headed to Jason's.

"Hey ladies!" Jason said opening the door and gave each of us a hug and Kelsi a kiss. There were some people starting to get drun from the spiked punch and they were all over each other. We went into the living room where the Chad, Zeke and of course Mr. Ego were at.

"Hey Gabster!" Chad said since I was the first to come into the room.

"Hi Chad, Zeke" I said giving both a hug and ignoring Troy, although I could feel him looking at me up and down. I got hungry so I went into the kitchen to grabbed some chips.

"You know that outfit might catch people's attention." I heard a familier voice whisper.

"I see it already caught yours" I said turning around to see Troy dangerously close to me.

"It sure has, wanna dance?" Troy asked.

"Don't think so" I said and walked away, that boy just doesn't give up. After a while of dancing everyone went outside where a mini stage was set up and people started performing songs, dances, and whatever else.

"Next up on stage you all know him and you all love, except maybe Gabriella by anyways give t up for Troy Bolton." Chad said everyone cheered eagerly. Troy walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Gabriella Montez." He said, pretty much every girl there except for me went 'aww'. The music started playing and Troy started singing. A/N: the song is Just The Girl I changed a tiny bit of the lyrics though.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She kicked me out her house  
The last time I came over  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Wow who knew Mr. Ego could sing. When he was done everyone cheered loudly for Troy, I didn't though, if he thought a song would win me over the boy is dead wrong. It'll take a lot to win me over, a _whole _lot. After a couple more hours people started leaving, but the I was staying the night with the rest of the gang.

**_Done! It took me forever to wirte it. Oh just so you know Troy is not the school bully and he's not gonna go and slam Gabi up a lockeer and start making out with her, he just likes her...alot. Well the next chapter will be up soon!_**


	3. From The Inside

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

OMG!!!!! Ugh what is wrong with me!? Now before you ask why I'm always mad or complaining you should know what happened. I kissed Troy. Ugh!! It was all Sharpay's fault, we were at Jason's playing truth or dare, and she dared me. Chad was sitting there saying how I can't kiss and saying I've never kissed anybody, so me having the worse temper ever got mad and kissed Troy, and not just a peck either it was the most passionate kiss i could muster. And do you know what the worst part was? I actually felt something, just a litlle bit of spark, it was probably just lust...hopefully. Anyways I haven't spoken to Troy the whole weekend.

* * *

Third person POV.

Gabriella was walking to lunch when she felt someone grab her and pull her into the auditorium.

"What the-" Gabi turned to see those familier piercing ocean blue eyes, she sighed.

"What Troy?" She said getting kinda mad.

"That kiss you know you felt something" Troy said, Gabi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I did, lust" Gabi said and started walking out put Troy pulled her back.

"It was more then lust it was l-love and you're afraid of it" Troy said, that did it Gabi blew her head off...not literally.

"Thats the problem with guys like you! You always think every girls wants you, well news flash hot shot not they don't. And stop acting like you know everything about me when you don't know know crap! Is that what you really think Troy? That I'm afraid of love, well once again you're wrong cause I'm not ,you know why? Its because I don't believe in love! And you wouldn't believe in it either if you had to watch your mom go through 7 failed marriages, half of the guys she married I didn't even learn their names! So stop acting like you know me when you know nothing at all!!" Gabi yelled and stomped out the auditorium.

Back to Gabi's POV.

The nerve of him to tell me what I'm afraid of! I made my way to my normal lunch table and sat down and took my book out I wasn't ready in the mood for eating.

"Um Ella are you ok?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm fabulous" I mumble just as he came over.

"Hey Troy!" Chad said, but Troy didn't respond, I could feel everyone's eyes at the table looking at us but I ignored it and kept reading my book. After a couple mintues of awkward silence, Troy decided to speak...I bet you $20 bucks he's gonna say sorry.

"Gabriella I'm sorry" Ha! $20 bucks, anyways by now alot of the cafeteria were looking at all.

"Thats what everyone says but they never mean it." I said not looking up form my book, I heard him sigh.

"What do you want form me Gabriella? What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Troy asked.

"You want me to forgive you? Then stop apologyzing and give me some space!" I said and grabbed my stuff.

"I'll see you guys later" I said before heading to the library.

* * *

For the rest of the day my words actually got through Troy's thick head and he gave me my space, which made me pretty happy. As I walked in my house after basketball I saw my mom and whats his name looking happier then usual, I hope this is not- 

"Gabriella I have great news I got engaged!" Mom squealed. OMG when is she gonna realize that marriage is a waste of her time.

"Congradualtions, you'll be happy with Tom ur Todd ur Tim" I said with a fake smile.

"Its Jim" My new step-dad for the next few months said.

"Of course it is." I said not really listening and walked upstairs to call Sharpay.

"...she got engaged again!...no I'm not mad...yeah I found out his name was Tim maybe it was Jim but whatever...K I'll see you in ten" I siad and went downstairs.

"Mom Shar's coming over I said going into the kistchen to grab a bottle of water.

"K sweetie."

"Gabriella, now that we're gonna be a family why don't you invite Sharpay's family over for dinner and your boyfriend's family too." Tim of Jim said.

"He's not my boyfriend, and Sharpay can't." I said just as the side door open, and sharpay came into the room.

"Hey Ella, hi Mari, um hi Tim" Sharpay said.

"Its Jim, hello Sharpay."

"Come on Shar." I said pulling her upstairs.

* * *

"Troy told me what happened." Sharpay said flipping through the channel. 

"So..."

"You should gaiv him a chance" I gave Sharpay a 'are you kidding' look. "Ella the guys in love with you which is a rare sight."

"Oh yeah Troy I'm pretty sure Mr. Popularity has never been in love." I said.

"Gabi I've known Troy since forever trust me he hasn't been in love its just a girlfriend and and there and thats it."

"Then why now? Why is he suddenly in love with me." I asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed you're one of the few girls that hasn't fallen for his charm" Sharpay said.

"Even if I did like him which I don't. I could never give him a chance." I said softly.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"I can't tell you" I siad trying hard not to cry but that wasn't working.

"Ella what happened?" She asked sounding worried, I decied to tell her something only my mom knew.

"I was raped" I whispered and started crying. Sharpay tried to comfort me.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked I nodded and wiped my face.

"When I was 12 mom got married for the third time. His name was Mark the only step-dad's name that I remember. It was late at night and they came home drunk, I had never seen my mom even drink anything. Well I was asleep in my room and woke up when i felt something on me, it was Mark he" I cried again after a few minutes I kept on going with the story "was touching me, and I yelled and screamed for my mom but he told me he drugged her with sleeping pills then slapped me and told me to stop yelling. After he..h-he"

"Its ok Ella you don't have to say anything, I understand. But can I ask you something?" Sharpay said I knew what she was gonna ask.

"No I didn't get pregnant. After i told mom about him she had him arrested he died a year later and we moved." I said in a quiet voice.

"Wow, I'm sorry Ella. I didn't know your life was so..."

"Dramatic? Yeah now you know why I'm not gonna give Troy a chance. Actually I'm not giving any guy a chance at least not yet, I don't trust them" I said, she nodded understandingly.

"Shar promise me you won't tell anyone, at all not even mention it."

"I won't" Sharpay said.

* * *

_Don't know who to trust  
No surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
And the lies_

Trying not to break  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
Every time I try to make myself  
Get back up on my feet  
All I ever think about is this  
All the tiring time between  
And how  
Trying to put my trust in you  
Just takes so much out of me

I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you

Tension is building inside  
Steadily  
Everyone feel sso far away from me  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
Out of me

I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You

_**The song is 'From The Inside' by Linkin Park. Well theres the chapter I wasn't even planning on writing it like that but tell me if you like it. Review please.**_


	4. No One Needs To Know

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

**_A.N. I am sooooo sorry for not updating in like a month, I've been busy since I had to help my parents move, volleyball practice, and the internet connection was the last thing to be up. If there are any readers still out there thanks you for still reading._**

* * *

Right now I'm in the girl's bathroom with Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Sharpay's emergency hair kit that she keeps in her locker. Ya wanna know why I'm not in class? Well take a wild guess...yes its because of Troy Bolton, that my hair is blue! I guess you wanna know what will happened, trust me its not pretty. 

_-Flashback-_

_I was making my way to lunch when Mr. Ego comes up to me._

_"Hey Brie" Troy said._

_"Bolton, not now I didn't eat breakfast this morning so I want to eat my lunch in peace." I said and walked past him toward the cafeteria._

_"Brie look out!" Troy said I turned and saw a TV cart heading toward me I was gonna move but didn't get the chance because Troy pushed me out the way. Yes very sweet of him...not! He pushed me into some guy holding a bucket of paint!! What are the chances!!_

_"I am so sor-_

_"Save it Bolton!!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Now you know why I'm pissed off. Why does that boy always think thats I need him! do I look like some helpless fairytale princess waitng for prince charming? Well news flash I'm not! I don't need someone to save me then have everyone think they're the best thing since sliced bread.

"There perfect!" Sharpay said putting her hair stuff back into the kit and I check the mirror, boy the things that girl can do, my hair looks like I just went to the salon instead of getting a bucket of paint dumped on.

"Here Gabi a change of clothes." Taylor said, her and Kelsi handed me one of Sharpay's outfits that she kept in her locker for emergencies...I wonder how big her locker is. Anyways after changing we all heade to class which we were 30 mintues late for.

"Miss Montez, miss Evans, nice of you to join us. Care to explain why you're late?" Miss Fitch...more like bitch said coldly.

"Well somebody," I said glaring at Troy, "decided that to push me into a bucket of paint! So I had to change, and Sharpay re-did my hair" I said coldly.

"Montez, Evans detention for being late, Bolton you also have detention. Now take a seat ladies!" She yelled.

* * *

"Shar! You can't leave me with Troy!" 

"Ella, I have dentention too, just tomorrow. You'll be fine. I gotta go." Sharpay said, I sighed and made my way to detention...and hour long with Troy great just what I needed. I walked into the room, it was only Troy and I, and the teacher told us that she would be back in 20 minutes.

"So miss Montez, since you hate prettymuch everyguy that want to ask you out, whats your perfect guy?" Troy asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just wondering." Troy said, I sighed.

"I want someone the opposite of prince charming."

"Um, care to elaborate?" He said, I roled my eyes why am I even talking to him.

"Plain and simple, I want someone that knows I can take care of myself and treat me equally not just some damsel in distress he has to save and protect."

"Interesting, anything else?"

"Some who's smart but not a know-it-all, nice body, atheletic, confident but not cocky, can't be an ass, nice, caring, sensitive, not afraid to telle me when I'm being bitchy, can put up with my attitude, who knows I can't be won over easily but doesn't give up, and finally last but the most important someone who can show me that love isn't lust" All of this I just said sounds like...oh gosh no, it sounds like Troy.He's not dumb, deffinately atheletic since he's basketball captain, doesn't seem cocky, nice, caring...oh gosh what is this world coming to? I can't like Troy Bolton, he can't be the guy I des-

"GABRIELLA!!"

"What!? Why are you yelling?" I snapped.

"Because I've called your name 20 times." Troy said calmly, that boy sure has alot of patience.

"Oh...so Bolton since I told you what my perfect guy who probably doesn't exist," thats a lie "whats your perfect girl?"

"Thats an easy one, you" He said pointing to me, aww..I mean ugh.

"Well too bad." I said. We stay silent for the rest of detention until the teacher came back and let us out.

* * *

"Bye mom." I said, my mom was leaving for Paris to debut her new fashion line and Tim was going with her. 

"Bye Gabriella, I'll see you in two weeks." Mom said, hugging me.

"Bye Gabriella" Tim said.

"Later Tim" I said turning to wlak bakc into the mansion.

"Its Jim" He corrected.

"Whatever" I said, closing the the front door. Its not like I'm trying to be mean, its just why get to know him when he'll be out the house in 4 months. Ever since the whole dentention thing, I've been avoiding Troy more then usual if thats possible, usually I just walk past him if I see him but now its like everytime I see him, I speed the other way. Come on there is no posible way Troy Bolton is my perfect guy. Even though I've been ignoring him Troy just doesn't give up ugh!! Why can't he just give up.

"Morning Brie" A familiar voice said behind me as I was looking through my locker.

"What Bolton?" I said as he leaned onto a locker next to mine.

"Just wondering why you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I just haven't seen you in a while. Which I am very thankful for." I said closing my locker and heading to class with Troy following.

"So, I was wondering ya wanna go to dinner on Friday?" He asked.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone for the rest of day, and stop following me around like a lost puppy?"

"Deal" Troy said.

"Fine Bolton"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00"

* * *

No...no...no...ugh...no..I have nothing to wear! I know you're all thinking 'I though she hated Troy' well that doesn't mean I want to look like crap. After searching through my closet which now looked like a tornado hit, I grabbed a pair of light washed jeans, white tank with a blue/white/green plaid button up shirt over it, the sleeves were rolled up like 3/4 sleeves, and I left the buttons open. I finished of the outfit with some white flipflops, and my hair left down and curled, the only make-up I had on was some pink lipgloss. After getting ready I glanced at the clock se- DING DONG, right on time. 

"Hey" I said, opening the door. Troy was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a black blazer over it, he looked pretty good...once again I ask you, what am I saying??

"Checking me out Montez?"

"Yep" I said, I saw a shocked expression on his face, guess he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well?"

"You look..ok" I said.

"Ouch, that hurts. You look great by the way ready?" I nodded and walked to his car. The drive to where ever was silent except for the radio, after a while we reached his house, atleast I think it was his house.

"Um Troy why are we here?"

"Its our date tot he best resturant in town." He said getting out, leaving me confused.

"Are you just gonna sit there or come in?" He asked, I didn't realized he had opened my door. Not really answering I got out and followed him to his house. Troy lead me through his living room, where I saw tons of pictures of him and his family.

"Mmmm something smells good." I said as we came to the kitchen.

"That would be lasagna. A little birdie or should I say doggie told me its your favorite. Now sit back and let me get our dinner" He said, walking over a pan that was covered in foil, I took a seat at the counter.

"You did not call Sharpay a dog."

"That'll be our secret" He said, I watched him plate the lasagna, along with some salad and dinner rolls.

"So who did you pay to make all this?" I asked as he set the plates down, one infront of me the other across from me, and grabbed drinks, no not alcoholic ones, we're only in high school.

"Actually I made this." He said, taking a seat on the other side of the counter, I took a bite of the food before saying anything.

"Mmmm this is really good. Who knew Troy the basketball boy could cook."

"What can I say there's alot of things you don't know about me. Besides when Zeke is your friend you learn to make something." He said, I let out a little laugh. Through dinner we talked about really random stuff like what each other's favorite color wa

"Thanks for dinner Troy, it really good." I said once we were done.

"It was nothing, and oh no you don't your the guest" He said stopping me, and taking my plate to the sink, as it started to rain...great I hate the rain, it gives me the creeps like in those horror movies, when people gets killed its always ra-

"GABRIELLA!" Troy siad loudly making me snap out of my thought.

"Huh what?"

"You spaced out" Troy said.

"Oh yeah sorry...it sure is raining hard" I said looking out the window.

"Yeah, so wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, do you have The notebook?" I asked as we went to his living room.

"Fortunately no, all I have are horror movies." Troy said.

"Great" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing...just pop in the movie." I said bad call. Half way through the movie I found my head burried into Troy's side, and jumping everytime it thundered. Its not my faught I'm terrified of horror movies and thunder storms. Its even worse now that I'm this close to Troy, but it helps that he smells really good, I think its Dolce and Gabanna(thats what Vanessa said Zac wears) mixed in with just his scent. Why am I liking the way he smells I mean I'm supposed to hate him right? AHHH!! Oh my gosh I hate thunder, Troy probably thinks I'm some little kid now I mean I wouldn't blame him sinc-

"GABRIELLA!!"

"What? You are you always yellin?" I siad pulling myself away from him.

"Because my dear, you're always spacing out." He answered, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever well I better leave."

"Not in this weather, and without a car? I think not. You're staying here my parents won't mind considering they took my little sister to visit some people and won't be back until tomorrow night."

"But I don't have any clothes" I said lamely.

"I'll get you some of mine, and you can sleep on my bed with me on the floor, since you should really sleep in my parents room and my sister's bed in a toddler princess bed."

"Fine" I sighed, and followed him upstairs.

"Here you go my dear." Troy said holding some white basketball shorts and his varsity hoodie, wait his varsity hoodie?

"Troy I can't wear this, its supposed to be for your girlfriend." I said trying to hand the hoodie back to him.

"Its fine, just wear it." He said.

"Ok.." I went into the bathroom to change, when I came back out I saw Troy laying on a blanket beside his bed.

"Night" I said crawling into his bed and pulling the covers over me they smelled really good.

"G' night" Troy said, I laid there not really sleeping and feeling kind of guilty seeing Troy roll around trying to get comfortable. It was his house he shouldn't have to sleep on the ground. Please don't make me regret this later.

"Troy why don't you come up here and sleep you look uncomfortable."

"You sure? I'm comfortable down here" He said

"Oh yeah rolling aorund on the ground is comfortable, just get up here before I change my mind."

"Geez didn't know you were that eager to get into bed."

"Shut up Bolton go to sleep." I said, don't quote me on this but I think I've fallen for Troy Bolton, but nobody needs to know now or ever because I Gabriella Elizabeth Montez is not suppose to fall for anyone.

_Am I dreamin' or stupid?  
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now_

I met a tall, dark and handsome man  
And I've been busy makin' big plans  
But no one needs to know right now

I got my heart set, my feet wet  
And he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know right now

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now

I want the bells to ring  
The choir to sing  
The white dress, the guest, the cake, the car  
The whole darn thing  
But no one needs to know right now

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now

Will have a little girl, a little boy  
A little Benji we call Leroy  
But no one needs to know right now

And I'm not lonely, lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only, only he can make it right

And I'm not lonely, lonely anymore at night  
And he don't know only, only he can make it right

I'm not dreamin' or stupid  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now

No one needs to know right now...

**_Once again I'm sorry for the looonnggg wait. This song is 'No one needs to know' by Shania Twain I don't know if its a good song for the chapter though. The next chapter will be up sooner...hopefully. Well review please!!_**


	5. One In a Million

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened, I felt someone's strong arm wrapped around me, and my face extremely close to the person's chest...Troy. I tried pulling away and getting up but that only made him hold me tighter, but I did to get away far enough so that my face was so close to him, but I didn't notice he had no shirt, this boy has a nice body. He looks really cute when he sleep and what the flip am I saying??? 

"Checking me out Montez?" He said making me snap out of my thought.

"And what if I am?" I asked with a smirk wanting to hear his respond.

"Then that would give me the same right." Troy said, not moving his arms from around me but I didn't say anything about it.

"Like what you see?" I asked, its gonna be fun teasing him.

"I always do, like what you see?" He asked, I moved closer so that our lips were always touching.

"Maybe" I whispered before mopving out of his grasp but he pulled me right back and held me tighter and closer, I could've yelled at him but I didn't.

"You're not getting away that easy Miss Montez." He said.

"Really?"

"Nope" He said and moving me up so I was now on top of him our legs tangled.

"What makes you think that?"

"This." His lips crashed onto mine. I didn't pull away but kissed back, it wasn't a hungry needy kiss it was a soft slow kiss. His hands went up and down my back while mine tangled in his hair. Troy went to deepen the kiss which I gladly let him, its this wrong? I should not be making out with him. After what seemed like an eternity we pulled away completely out of breath, my head resting on his chest.

"Troy...that was mistake." What am I saying? That was the best kiss of my life.

"Brie, why is everything that have to do with me a mistake?" Troy asked.

"Be- I have no idea" There was no reason well beside the fact that I believe in love not lust, but I've said that over and over again.

"Then why not take a chance?" I pulled away from him sitting up.

"Because Troy, I don't want to get hurt just like I watched my mom get hurt all of these years, I don't want to trust someone then turn around and have them betray it. I don't want my heart broken and be sad over a guy. I'm sorry Troy I really am but the only thing I'll ever fall into is lust. I gotta go" I ran out his house as fast I could ignoring his calls and the fact I was still dressed in his clothes. My house was pretty far from his but Sharpay's wasn't actually she lived down the street.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK K-

"What!? Oh Ella whats wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"Can I come in?" She nodded.

"So what are you doing up at 7:15 on Saturday morning, in Troy's clothes?" She asked, I told her everything that happened even the make out session.

"Woah what happened to miss independent? Miss self-suficient, miss keep your distance. Miss unafraid, miss outta my way, miss don't let a man interfere, no. Miss on her own, mis-"

"Sharpay don't go Kelly Clarkson on me. But to answer your question I have no idea what happened to miss indipendent."

"Aww thats cute little miss apprehensive said ooh she feel in la-la-la-love with Trooyyyyy!!" Sharpay sang, I glared at her.

* * *

"There's your lover boy" Sharpay sung in my ear I wanted to smack her. 

"Shut up Shar, I don't have a lover boy and I never will."

"Yeha whatever, I'll see you in first period Ella" Sharpay said walking off, I shook my head and walked to my locking acting like I didn't see Troy basically staring at me even though he had a mob of cheerleaders wanting his attention. After getting my stuff I headed to Mrs. Darbus' class for a fun filled lecture on the arts, just like everyday.

"Quiet down!! Now, we will be starting a new project. You will pick a name out of this bucket and whoever you get you have to write a song or poem about them or how you feel aobut them, very simple project, you will read of sing your song next week adn everyone will try to guess who the person you picked was." Mrs. Darbus said, then she went around the class having everyone pick a name, I picked a paper out the bucket and looked at it...Troy!? Great just great.

* * *

"Ella are you finished with your project Darbus' class?" Sharpay asked, its been a couple days since we've gotten the project. Oh and Troy and I talk more now but not that much more.

"Yep, all done with my song." I said.

"Who did you get anyways?" Chad asked.

"Mum's tha word." I said, nobody need to know the about was about Troy and I.

* * *

"Last person up Gabriella." Mrs. Darbus said, I took a deep breath before going to the fornt of the room and grabbing the guitar that she had brought in. I looked around the room before singing. (A/N: Song is One in a Million by Hannah Montana, with some lyric change. BTW pretend Gabi wrote it)

_How did I get here, I turned around  
And there you were  
I was thinking twice and rationalizing  
Cause somehow I knew-But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
And I knew that you were way into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true _

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million_

_All this time I wasn't looking for love  
The guys try to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
I was thinking I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_Your getting to me with the silliest stuff  
Say that who I am is just enough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it,  
You're one in a million, _

_All this time I wasn't looking for love  
The guys try to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
I was thinking I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

_oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah_

When I finished the class broke out in applause, Mrs. Darbus asked people to guest who it was about be nobody was right...thank god.

"Miss Montez, very well done" I nodded and went back to my seat.

* * *

"Who's the lucky guy?" A voice asked form my balcony...Troy, he's the only guy stupid enough to climb a tree to get to my room when he could've used the front door. I got up from my spot on the bed and walked out to the balcony.

"Theres a thing called front doors ya know, and what are you talking about?" I asked leaning on the railing and looking out at the back yard.

"Front doors aren't as fun as climbing trees, and who's the guy that you wrote the song for? Because he must be something to get you." Troy said standing next to me.

"He doesn't even know that he has me." I said.

"Well he's lucky to get you. Are you gonna tell me who this mysterious guy is?"

"Nope, but you do know him" I said, I guess Troy could tell I didn't want to talk aobut anymore so he looked at me with a questioning look as if tryign to read me, but having no luck.

"Ok...I'll see you later Brie." He said starting to make his way down the tree.

"You're crazy Bolton!" I said shaking my head at the tree.

"Only for you" I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room.

* * *

"Please Ella...tell me...please...please...please...please...please" Sharpay begged trying to get me to tell her who the song was about, alot of people in school were tryint to figure out too since apperently the news that 'Gabriella Montez was falling for someone' is a big deal. Sure I siad I would never fall for anyone but hey everyone's wrong sometime.

"Shar, fine its the same guy who's hooide I still have at my house" What I just keep forgetting to give Tory his hoodie back.

"No way!! T-" I covered her mouth so she would scream and let everyone else in school know.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." I said sternly.

"Promise" Sharpay said.

_**Well what do you think of the chapter??? Review please**_


	6. Miss Independent

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

"Bye mom!" I called throwing my suitcases into Chad's truck. The whole gang and I were going to Colorado for Winter Break. 

"Bye sweetitie have fun." Mom said.

"Bye Gabriella" Tim said.

"Later Tim"

"Its Jim" He corrested like I care what his name is. Chad's dad was gonna drop me him and Taylor to meet everyone else at the airport. When we reached the airport all of us said bye to Mr. Danforth before going inside to look for everyone else which wasn't hard since I spotted Sharpay's pink suitcases with rhinestones on it. We all got our tickets and waited till it was time tog o the plane.

"Fight 121 going to Salt Lake City, Utah now boarding. Flight 121 is now boarding." The speakers blared.

"I have to sit next to you?" I teased Troy, we had a very teasing relastionship now.

"Well who said I wanted to sit next to you?"

"I'd be offended" I said sitting down at the window seat, once we were in the air I took out my ipod.

* * *

"Gabriella" 

"Hmm"

"Brie get up, the plane landed."

"Go away"

"I'll kiss you if don't wake up" I snapped my eyes opened and saw Troy with a oh so adorable smirk on his face...I did not just say adorable.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to get off the plane" Troy siad, I placed my ipod back into my purse and followed Troy and the gang off the plane toward the luggage claim.

"Troy its fine, I can get my own stuff" I said, he was startign to get on my last nerves again, I take my own stuff to the store.

"No I'll get it" Troy said.

"TR-" Sharpay placed her hand over my mouth and the gang shok their heads at Troy all knowing my temper.

"Troy just let her get her own stuff" Sharpay said.

"Fine, I wouldn't want my princess to get mad anyways" He siad walking toward the door.

"UGH! I hate him" I siad, pulling my roll on suitcases with the rest of the gang and out to the cars my mom had rented for us.

"You don't hate him" Sharpay said. There was two cars, Sharpay, Zeke, Troy and I got in one car and Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi got into the other. We were staying at some really expensive winter resort or lodge place, that all of our parents paid for, all of our luggage was taken when we arrived their to be brought up to our rooms.

"Let me go check in" Sharpay said, something was up I mean she practically ran to the front desk.

"Ok here are the rooms, Chad, Jason, Zeke you'll be in a room, Kelsi, Tay and I will be in the room and that leaves Troy to share a room with Ella!!" Sharpay said, I glared at her before grabbing the keycard and walking toward the elevator. I made my way to my room and shut the door behind me to see something that made me want to smack Sharpay, there was only one bed. Sure they could fit a kitchen, living room, and mini dining room but not two beds, instead theres only one great just great!! I walked toward the door that was opened and there was a gorgeous bathroom, once again I ask you why do they have all of this but not two beds.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"What!?" I snapped opening the door, I've been very impaitent lately.

"Woah down tiger, you grabbed both the keycards, oh and I have our luggage" Troy said coming into the room with five suitcases two of them were his and the other three were mine.

"Theres only one bed"

"Really? I haven't noticed." I snarled, now I was just being mean but I couldn't help it.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the plane." Troy said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Bolton" I said and started unpacking some of my clothes, but not all of it.

"By the way we're all meeting downstairs at seven for dinner. And is that my hoodie?" Troy asked pointing to the folded sweat shirt in my suitcase.

"Ya want it back?" I asked, I don't really know why I brought it.

"Nope keep it" Troy said, why is he smirking?

* * *

"That dinner was really good" I said heading back to my room with troy, my mood had lightened up. 

"Yeah sure was, so how are we gonna do this?" He asked glancing at the bed.

"Um, just sleep on it together I guess...its not like we haven't before" I said, then feeling my cheeks burn. why did I bring that up again.

Troy didn't say anything so I went to my sutff and grabbed some clothes to change into. When I got out Troy was laying in bed watching TV only in his boxers, oh gosh its gonna be a long 2 weeks.

"Checking me out Montez?" Deja Vu all over again.

"Not this time Bolton" I said laying next to him and pulling the covers over me and him so I wouldn't have to see his perfectly toned abs.

"Troy stop!" I said, kinda of annoyed that he keeped on changing the channel every ten seconds.

"Fine" He said, smirking the some horror movie was on and a girl was getting chased by some dude with a knife, life just keeps getting better for me doesn't it?

"AAHHH!" My scream was muffled by the fact that my face was burried in Troy's arm.

"Calm down Brie, I'll turn it off" Troy said, and clicked the Flat screen off.

"Thanks, even though you are the one that picked the channel in the first place, but whatever.Well G'night." I said turning the other way so I wasn't facing him.

"Night" Troy said, after like ten minutes I guess he though I was asleep because I felt his arm wrap around my body, but I didn't pull away and thats when he said it.

"I love you Brie, even if you don't feel the same way" He whispered thinking I wouldn't know what he said but I was wide awake, why did he have to say that now its gonna make me go crazy.

* * *

"Oh come on its fun!!" Sharpay said, us girls were trying to convince the guys to go sledding but they were saying that it was too kiddish. I acted like I heard nothing from last night but Troy's word kept coming back 'I love you' is it supposed to make me get butterflies? 

"No its not thats for babies" Chad said, Taylor glared at him.

"Fine we'll vote, if you want to go sledding raise your hands, if you don't keep your hands down" Taylor said, all four girls raised their hands, the guys didn't, Sharpay nudged my side and nodded her head toward Troy, I sighed.

"Troy, will you go sledding with_ me _please?" I asked giving him puppy dogs eye which I knew he probably would've said yes without them it it was fun.

"No Troy" Zeke said.

"Fine" Troy sighed, so did the other guys, but us girls smiled happily. We went to get two sleds, a couple of those tubing things, the ones that looks like a giant Cheerio, and a big dish saucer thing.

"Come on Troy!" I said, pulling his wrist and grabbed the tubing thing.

"Lets race! Last pair down buys food!" Chad said, Troy and I was paired up I sat in between his legs and his arms went around my body. We started dwon the hill on Sharpya's signal, us girls was squealing and giggling like crazy while the guy even managed to get a laugh in.

"WWOOAAH!!!" I yelled, looking ahead to see us heading for a giant snow pile, but we were in the le-. I opened my eyes to se Troy on top of me both of us on the ground. We caught each other's eyes and stared at the other for a moment before I found myself leaning in even though I knew the rest of the gang was watching, Troy's lips crashed onto mine, but we quickly pulled back when Sharpay squealed.

"OMG!!! You guys are sssoooo cute!!!" She said, making us turn even redder then we already were. The guys were patting Troy's back. Why did I kiss him? Why can't I get him out of my mine just like before. Why can't I resist him and just ignor him like I've done with every other guy in my life, oh thats right thats because I'm in love with him. Thats right I admit it I Gabriella Elizabeth

"Montez am in love with Troy Bolton" Oh shit did I say that out loud? Shit!!! I took off running toward the hotel living the whole gang except Sharpay stunned. I heard Troy call my name but I didn't turn back I kept running, soon I reached the hotel room I went into the bathroom and locked it just as I heard the door open.

"Brie open up" Troy said knocking on the door. He kept asking but I didn't open it. When did I get so stupid? I broke my golden rule 'Never fall in love' what is happening to my life??

I sat in the bathroom asking myself stuff, after about an hour Troy gave up I think he's sitll in the rrom though maybe on the bed or something. I can't believe I'm gonna do this, I got up from the bathroom floor and opened the door, I saw Troy immediatly look at me. Making my way over I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could.

"I love you" I whispered, pulling away so that I was laying beside him, I swear the guy had the silliest grin on is face.

"I love you too. But what happened to Miss Independent?" He asked.

"She fell"

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm_

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true_

_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

_What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)_

_Miss independent_

_**Yay their finally together!!! The song is Miss Independent by one of my favorite singers Kelly Clarkson. Now I have something to ask you guys, should I continue the story or leave it as it is now?? Review and telll me.**_


	7. Girlfight

**_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R. If I owned High School Musical I would have to be super rich. I'm not super rich so no I don't own HSM. I do own the plot, any original characters and/or places i made up._**

* * *

"I'll seey ou tomorrow Troy." I said giving him another hug and kiss, before he walked to his car. 

"Bye Brie, Love you" He called.

"Love you too" I said, walking back inside my house. We had gotten back from Salt Lake City a day before school started. I see how its gonna be tomorrow, everyone is gonna say omg Gabriella has a boyfriend.

"Darling I'm so happy you finally found a guy." Mom said.

"I'd be happy if you dump yours" I mumbled under my breath, "Yeah me too mom" I said before walking up to my room too finish unpakcing the rest of my clothes that I brought along for the trip.

* * *

"GABRIELLA!!!" 

"Huh?" I slurred opening my eyes, to see my mom.

"You're gonna be late for school." I rolled my eyes and got up to get ready, 30 minutes later I was in my car wearing jeans and Troy's hoodie. my hair left down and a tiny bit of make-up. As soon as I walked through the front doors of East High everyhead turned my way all noticing I had a varsity basketball hoodie on but not knowing who it belonged to, they couldn't see the back since I was standing in the front door way and the back pointed outside.

"Well well well, looks like Gabriella finally has a boyfriend" Amy, the head cheerleader sneered.

"Well well well, looks like you pulled yourself away from a mirror long enough to notice." I sneered back, everyone was watching us.

"Whatever, so who's the unlucky guy?" She asked smirking.

"Why don't you take a look" I said turning around, hearing everyone gasp then I turned back to face Amy who's face was pale like she saw a ghost, but then snapped back into the evil witch I know and don't love.

"BOLTON!?!?!?!?!?" She screeched everyone covered their ears.

"You can read, thats very good" I said sweetly,

"How did you get Troy!?" She asked sounding very jealous.

"Because she's not like you" A voice came from behind me, it was Troy his arms went around my hip.

"Ugh!! Gabriella Montez you will pay for stealing my boyfriend!!" She said stomping off everyone in the hallway looked at her like she was crazy then went back to their business.

"Nice hoodie Montez, where'd you get it?" Troy asked as he walked me to my locker.

"I kinda stole it from this amazingly hot guy, I think his name was Roy Colton." I joked.

"Well Roy must be one hell of a lucky guy to get you" Troy said.

"Yeah I guess he is" I said leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

"So new semester what are you guys signing up for? I'm still doing drama" Shapray siad, we were all seated at lunch. 

"Basketball" Troy, Jason, Zeke and Chad said at the same time.

"I should've known you don't even have to sign up since you guys are already on the team." Sharpay said.

"I'm signing up for the decathalon team." Taylor said.

"Writing the musicals." Kelsi said.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading" Everyone at the table stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Cheerleading?" Taylor siad giving a look.

"I thought you hated cheeleaders." Troy said.

"I do hate cheerleaders but cheerleading seems fun." I said.

"Well, we'll supoort you 100percent Ella" Sharpay said.

* * *

"Waht are you doing here? Its a closed tryouts for cheerleading" Amy sneered, I saw the basketball team sitting on the bleachers watching us, I thought it was closed tryouts, guess not. 

"Thats what I'm here to do, try out for cheerleading" I said, she groaned before walking off.

"Troy your girls's here" one of the guys on the team said as I walked over to Troy who wrapped me in a hug.

"Good luck I'll be watching" He said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks but don't get too distracted. I know I'm pretty hot" I teased.

"Yes you are." Troy said.

"OK!!! If you're gonna tryout get in line and stop flirting with the basketball palyers!!!" Amy snarled I said his to Chad Zeke and Jason and rolled my eyes before walking over and standing in line next to one of the girls.

"I'm Amy but you probably know that because who doesn't. Anyways if you complete the routine that you get assigned to by me and Lizzie right here then you made the team, then we'll vote on who the captain will be which obviously will be me, well lets get started, Maria Sanders you're up first" Amy finished the rest of us sat on the bleachers watching. One by one the girls went.

"Montez! You're up. Do a hyper swipe, a Ariel 720, triple back handspring, go into a backtuck" She said smugly, everyone in the gym looked at her like she was crazy since all the other girls had to do was a cartwheel and they mad the squad.

"Yes sir, I mean wait thats what I ment" She scoffed while I went to where a long row of mats where set up. I gracefully started my routine. I finished perfectly, hey what can i say I did gymnastics when I was younger for 5 years. Every looked at me wide eyed when I walked back to Amy.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Gabriella that was amazing!" Lizzie said, I smiled at her.

"It was..okay. The write whoever's name you want to be captain on your way out the person's name will be posted tomorrow" Amy said stomping out the gym with Lizzie following.

"Gabster when did you become so flippy?" Chad asked.

"Flippy? Taylor should teach you more words." I said.

"She already- I mean shut up!" He said I laughed.

"Hey you did great." Troy said.

"Thank You very much" I said and did a curtsie acting like I had on a skirt.

"That little bitch think she can steal my spotlight. She had better think twice."

_There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'_

_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain_

_Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!_

_Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad..._

_Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight_

_We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs_

_It's about to be a what? ...Girlfight!_

_Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more_

_Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!_

**_

* * *

Review please. The song is by Brooke Valentine, and BTW can you answer this... _It bout to be a what?? **


	8. ACCOUNT INFO! PLEASE READ

**I AM SO SORRY!!**

You guys probably don't want to here but I really am sorry. I don't have a good excuse except for the fact that I lost interest in my tories and this account. But I do have good news...hopefully its good news to you. I have a NEW ACCOUNT: PERFECTLYxIMPERFECT. And I already have stories up. The current one is called Empty Handed. So check out that account if you still care about my writing.

I might be continuing some of these stroies in the future but thats very unlikely.

Once again, don't forget to check out the new account and I am extremely sorry :)


End file.
